plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scuba Soldier
|weapon = Sonar Shot |abilities = |rarity = Rare }} Scuba Soldier is a Rare Foot Soldier variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. His primary weapon allows him to see plants through walls after the projectile has hit a wall. He was the only Foot Soldier variant unlockable in the beta. Stickerbook description Don't tell anybody, but the Scuba Soldier doesn't even know how to swim. He wound up on the bottom of the ocean floor after falling asleep on the deck of one of Zomboss' boats. In-game description Tag a Plant with the Scuba Soldier's torpedoes to view them through walls or any other obstacle! AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon His primary weapon is the Sonar Shot. Its clip can hold up to two sonar missiles that can deal 20 to 55 damage depending on the range. Upon a direct hit, the weapon also causes splash damage. If the missile hits any surface or a plant, a sonar radar will drop which reveals any plants that are hiding behind walls. Detected plants appear in green but cannot be viewed by other teammates. Abilities Strategies With The Scuba Soldier is similar to the Tank Commander in that he has a weapon with a low ammo count, but it can do a lot of damage, as well as AOE. His primary weapon deals lower damage than the Tank Commander, but he has an extra shot before he must reload and an added effect- this effect allows him to see any plant hiding behind walls, which makes it easier to track them down and vanquish them. However, the sonar effect can only be seen by him, not his teammates. This makes Scuba Soldier a solid self support character on top of being a good offensive one. Don't be afraid to engage Sunflowers or Roses in close range, as you can vanquish them in two direct hits. Against The Scuba Soldier can be a major threat to you if not vanquished. His direct hits from his primary weapon can deal over 100 damage, and they have a sonar effect on you, making your silhouette visible to them when you're behind walls. To defeat them, try to sneak up behind them and attack immediately. This may give you enough time to defeat them, and leave you with enough health, especially with Kernel Corn and Citron variants. If you consider them a major threat, Chompers can make quick work of them. Count Chompula is recommended due to the health healing ability it possesses. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Gallery Scuba Soldier GW2.png|Scuba Soldier in-game ScubaSoldierIcon.PNG|Icon of the Scuba Soldier ScubaSoldierSonars.PNG|The sonars from the Scuba Soldier's weapon DeadScubaSoldier.PNG|A vanquished Scuba Soldier Scuba Soldier Trabsparent.png|HD Scuba Soldier darren-rawlings-zombie-model-sheet-scuba-nov27.jpg|Scuba Soldier concept art 1 darren-rawlings-zombie-scuba-nov29.jpg|Scuba Soldier concept art 2 Trivia *In the Backyard Battleground, near the docks, there is a Scuba Soldier named "Sunken Duncan" who hosts the Bull's-Eye Boat Blast mini-game. He only appears if at least one player is playing as a zombie and he is invisible to plants. *He is one of the five Foot Soldier variants to have a unique ZPG in terms of design. **The other four variants are the Tank Commander, General Supremo, Sky Trooper and the Park Ranger. *Unlike General Supremo, he can spawn in the Historians, despite him not being a Historian. ru:Скуба-солдат pl:Żołnierz Nurek fr:Scaphandrier Category:Variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Playable characters Category:Foot Soldier variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Rare variants